Seals of Heart and Space
by Erdric Calhar
Summary: A Sailor Moon&Slayers anime crossover. When Lina and Gourry are thrust into the world of Sailor Moon, can they manage to fit in with the different culture? Can the scouts figure out 'how' they even got there? Can Lina upset the negaverse 'any' more?


Disclaimer: General statements apply. I don't own Sailor Moon or Slayers in any way, shape, or form.

Authors Note: So this is actually a story that I wrote nearly ten years ago, but I'm now 'massively' revising it. Along with this, I'm also reviving my 'Stars of Fate' story that's only just started on and I hope to get more of that out soon. Anyway, let me know what you think, and I'll work on reworking the other chapters of this :).

Seals of Heart and Space

Chapter 1

The day looked to be near perfect to many of the town's inhabitants. Warm sunlight poured down from overhead, a gentle breeze blew lazily past, and small animals were running rampant amidst the trees lining the road, bringing a full feel of life to the very air. For one college student, the day was going particularly well, as he'd gotten out of the classroom early and so was now able to wander down the sidewalk enjoying the aforementioned perfection of the afternoon. His deep blue-eyed gaze drifted aimlessly among the scenery as he, one Mamoru Chiba, contemplated possible uses for the day, which he mumbled aloud to the empty air.

"Always the arcade… could run some errands though… wander by the lake maybe… or hit the arcade… clean up the apartment, again… or hang at the arcade…" Mamoru grinned, chuckling to himself as his thoughts were inexorably drawn back to that one gaming center where his good friend Motoki worked, and likely was currently working in. There were a number of occasions when Mamoru wondered if his friend every actually went home. 'Might as well…' Mamoru thought before he turned down the path that would take him to his destination. After all, not only was Motoki a great guy to talk to, completely natural bartender that one, but there was also one other person that Mamoru tended to enjoy running into around the arcade, quite literally most of the time. Another small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as Mamoru continued on his way with that last thought in mind.

Business had been moving along well in the arcade that day, though even on busier days, Motoki still spent more time cleaning the counter area and talking with the customers than actually serving anything. Being an arcade, most of the customers were rather too occupied to be ordering much.

A jingle from the entryway doors announced a new customer and as Motoki looked up, he quickly altered his last thought to include an exception in the young girl now bouncing her way up to his counter. Usagi Tsukino never came into the arcade without stopping to chat with Motoki and generally order something with way too much chocolate. His smile came easily on seeing her though, as her own smile could likely power the arcade all by itself.

"Hi, Motoki-kun!" she chirped as she bounded into a barstool in front of him, plopping her backpack onto a stool beside her.

"Hey there, Usagi-san, how's your day been?"

"Great! School's out, I'm meeting the other girls soon, and I didn't get a single detention today, so I won't even be late!" The sincerity on her face nearly had Motoki laughing out loud at her pure joy in such a seemingly simple thing. Still, he knew that for her, it could actually be considered an accomplishment sometimes.

Having put down his rag and turned to wash his hands while she was talking, Motoki directed his voice over his shoulder. "Glad to hear it. Can I get you anything?"

"Just water please; it's really warm out there today."

"You got it, Usagi-san." Moving to grab a glass, Motoki heard the entryway bell jingle again and glanced over to view the new customer. H e was rather surprised to spot his friend Mamoru stride in, gaze scanning over the heads gathered around the inside of the arcade before settling on Motoki's own… or was it Usagi's? Mamoru smirked as he strode toward the blonde girl sitting peacefully at the counter and Motoki winced inwardly, knowing even as he set down Usagi's water what was coming next.

"Thanks Motoki-kun!" Raising the glass to her lips, Usagi sipped slowly at the cool liquid, closing her eyes in appreciation. "Mmm. It'll sure be nice to not have Rei on my case today, won't she be shocked when I show up early!"

"Well I guess it's true what they say, miracles do happen where you least expect them." The deep, cocky voice snapped the girl out of her reverie and brought her gaze around to where Mamoru was now standing a couple stools down from her. A twitch came to life just above her eyes as a patented Usagi death glare threatened, before smoothing back into non-existence. Instead, Usagi merely swung back around to face Motoki.

"Not even you can ruin my day, Mamoru-baka, you'll just have to find another girl to pick on." Quite proud of herself, she sat up straighter in her stool and proceeded to sip at her water, looking only across the counter at Motoki.

Mamoru, however, wasn't quite ready to give up just yet. Dramatically slapping one hand to his heart, he assumed a stricken posture. "Oh, but I only have eyes for you, Odango!"

Whatever hesitation the girl may have felt from such a comment vanished with the usage of the dreaded nickname. Growing more annoyed, she did turn back to face her nemesis. "My name is not Odango! Get that through your…"

"Umm, Usagi-san?" Her retort was cut short by Motoki's interruption and she, with some difficulty, tore her eyes away from Mamoru's blue orbs to see Motoki glancing at his watch. "When did you need to meet your friends anyway?"

Usagi's eyes went wide as she snapped her gaze to the clock upon the wall, stared at it wide-eyed for a moment, and then squealed. "No! I'm going to be late!" Mamoru broke out in gales of laughter at this.

"Impressive, Odango! You can't even finish a glass of water without…" Mamoru never finished the sentence as the aforementioned water, thankfully minus the glass, splashed very coldly across his face. Wet bangs dripped down his forehead as he stood staring at Usagi, who's face was currently torn between a glare and a smirk. Satisfied, she placed the glass carefully back down on the counter and smiled up at Motoki.

"Thanks for the water, Motoki!" Wasting no more time, she snatched up her backpack and dashed around the wet, befuddled Mamoru. "See you later!"

As the arcade doors slid closed behind the departing girl, Mamoru glanced over at Motoki and issued a helpless chuckle. "Least her aim is good."

Elsewhere…

As the morning sun dawned upon the horizon, a soft groan issued from the girl lying beneath the tree. Rolling over while wrapped up in her cloak proved to not be the easiest task, and with the brightness of the morning helping, the ensuing struggle succeeded in waking the girl from her sleep. Eyelids groggily spread wide, revealing a pair of eyes with, oddly enough, bright red irises before the rest of her shifted in an attempted stretch and she issued a loud yawn into the crisp morning air. She pulled back her cloak then, moving into a sitting position against the tree and rolling her shoulders stiffly. "What a night, never thought I'd run into 'that' much trouble."

"So we've caught you at last…"

The girl's ears perked at the sudden comment, causing her to glance toward the voice in interest. However, she quickly settled back down upon spotting the raggedy man now stalking his way out of the tree line. She yawned again for good measure. "Don't tell me you've been following me all night! Sheesh, some guys just don't know when to quit…"

Anger flashed across his face, giving his skin a red hue as he whipped out his weapon, a rather beat up long sword. "How dare you talk to me like that! You'd best watch your tongue girly, we've got you surrounded!" More men moved into view as the speaker, and apparent ringleader, chuckled darkly. "And now we'll…"

"You'll what?" Sighing irritably, as she had just woken up, the girl pushed to her feet and glared at the man. "Did you happen to forget who I am?" She glanced around then, pausing here and there to peer at a newcomer, then scoffed and turned back to the speaker. "I mean, come on… is this all of the guys you've got?" She stopped to tap her lip, staring upward as the chuckles around her died down a bit. "Boy, I must've done better than I thought, you must've had more than twice this many before…"

By this point everyone in the clearing could hear the light breeze as it ruffled leaves and grass alike on its way past them. Not a sound was made as they stared at her, watching fixedly as she merely straightened her gloves. Finally a deep growl mounted from the leader, bursting from his throat as he stomped on the ground like some wild boar. "No! You just got lucky last night, caught us off guard! Now it's payback!" The man screamed out in rage, inciting a bit of the fire back into his fellows and jabbing his sword in her general direction. "KILL the little…"

"Lina!" The loud shout came from behind the pack of men, causing almost a whiplash reaction from each one of them as they spun to see who'd intruded on the scene. Interestingly, a long, blonde haired man dressed mostly in steel blue plate armor came bounding through the trees right toward them. Though a sword bounced at the man's hip, it had not been drawn, and before the rowdy gang of men knew it, passing among them. Glancing over at the nearest, the newcomer shot him a silly grin and small wave. "Oh, hi there. 'Scuse me," was all that he said. A dancing tree couldn't have had a more disorienting effect on the scene.

The girl however simply grinned amusedly at the whole thing. "What's up, Gourry?

"I think you're being followed, Lina!" she quirked an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. "We'll have to be careful or everyone here will be in…" Gourry's words stumbled to a halt as he gestured back to the guys he'd passed, just now noticing that each of them held a sword, and most were pointed in his and Lina's direction. After glancing around those in the clearing a few more times, Gourry looked back down at his female companion. "Oh. Guess I'm a little late, huh?"

Lina let out an exasperated sigh before she shook her head and turned away. "Yes, Gourry, you're a little late. Now take care of these guys, will you?"

Seeing their prey begin to walk away snapped the assembled gang out of their collective stupor. Just for good measure, the leader once more tried to instill some 'order' to his fellows. "Enough of this! Kill the both of them then!" No more delays came about for surrounded pair as the group of ten to twenty men rushed into the center of the clearing, converging quickly on their victims. Men hooted and roared at the top of their lungs. Ground shook beneath their feet under the rush of the stampede. The air came alive in a frenzy as birds flapped away to escape the sudden surge of noisy men.

Lina continued to ignore them.

Not really surprised at the turn of events, Gourry quickly stepped between the mass of men and the girls retreating form, drawing his sword and rushing the closest attacker in one fluid motion. The sounds of the morning changed to grunts and dull impacts as men fell in quick succession, each unconscious by the time they hit the ground. Relatively few times did the sound of metal on metal ring within the ears of those nearby, and in the end, the sword of the one man left standing remained unmarred and unstained. Finished with his task, Gourry sheathed his sword and jogged off down the trail that he'd seen Lina take.

Lina, for her part, was sitting quite peacefully on the ground, busily sorting through the gold coins and trinkets scattered across the ground before her. He chuckled at the scene, slowing his pace. 'She never changes…' he thought.

Not looking up, Lina raised her right arm, pointing into the bushes off the side of the path. "You missed one." Instantly Gourry's hand went for his sword, stopping when he caught sight of the missing attacker. Lying unconscious like the others, this one lay in a heap at the base of a tree, one that he clearly hit rather hard considering the damage to the tree itself. Smoking rags were all that remained of his clothing and little embers still sparked here and there amidst his hair. "Sheesh, Gourry, can't you even take care of a few bandits?" A sing-song quality resonated softly beneath her otherwise harsh tone, bringing a small smile to Gourry's lips.

"Come on, Lina, couldn't you have helped out a bit? They were after you after all." So quickly he almost didn't see it, Lina's answer spun through the air, ricocheting off his forehead in the form of a small, gold coin. She grinned at his surprised yell as she continued sorting her newly 'acquired' bit of treasure. "Don't whine, Gourry. They were only…" The words caught in her throat then as her eyes fell on something amidst the other trinkets, something that seemed a bit different than the other minor valuables that such bandits generally get their hands on.

"… only a 'few' bandits, I know." Muttering, he rubbed his forehead gingerly as he glanced around the area, somewhat checking for other bandits or assorted dangers, but mostly just wasting time while Lina finished whatever it was she was doing. Oddly enough, she wasn't moving. This rather disturbed Gourry, so, curious, he moved over to her. "Lina? What is it?" Without responding, Lina slowly reached into one of her treasure piles and pulled from it… a pendant. Hanging from a silver chain, the pendant shone brightly in the sunlight, sending rays this way and that as it spun slowly from its dangled position. The rotation was slow, showing one side of the silver pendant, the image of a pure white opal crescent moon curled around a dark black onyx, before twirling to show off its other side, four small circles, each with a different image. One circle bore brilliant red rubies depicting fire, the second used bright blue sapphires to create an image of water, the third created a view of earth with deep green emeralds, and the fourth, final spot was made up of diamonds, clear as the air itself, and styled into a view of the wind.

Lina stared at it, seemingly fully engrossed in her own thoughts about the wonderfully crafted item, and even Gourry gazed at it for a moment before turning to his general answer whenever unsure of something: ask Lina. "Wow, that's a nice pendant… is it special?"

After a moment, Lina merely shrugged and hung the pendant around her own neck. "I don't have a clue." She grinned then, winking up at him. "If not, it's bound to sell well anyway!"

. Gourry smiled and nodded – something he did often with Lina. "So where to now, Lina?"

"I'm pretty sure there's a town a bit further down this road," she said after a moments thought. In facing down the path, she found her eyes drawn upward from their general direction to where a large, nearly black patch of clouds had at some point taken over the horizon. "Nearly under those clouds in fact… guess we'd better expect some rain." Lina sighed; getting caught in a rainstorm likely meant going into the inn of that town looking like a drowned rat.

Gourry, however, just shrugged and moved for his pack. "Well let's go then, I'm hungry!" At mention of eating, a deceptively loud rumble came from the otherwise small girl. After all, they hadn't exactly had breakfast.

Re-energized, Lina dashed to collect her things. "What's a little rain? Food, here I come!" And so it looked as if the duo's day would get worse before it would get better, but food fixed everything that gold couldn't. After all, how bad could their day get?


End file.
